The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to the field of elevator systems, and specifically to a method and apparatus for evaluating an electrical safety chain of an elevator system.
Commonly, elevator systems employee electrical safety chain systems to enhance the safety of the overall elevator system. An electrical safety chain is a series switch connected electrical circuit used as a safety device to facilitate safe operation of the elevator. An electrical safety chain typically stretches over the length of the elevator shaft and the electrical safety chain has electrical switches located at each landing. The electrical switches are closed when the doors are closed at the landing, thus completing the electrical safety chain circuit. Whereas, the electrical switches open when the doors open at the landing, thus opening the electrical safety chain. The electrical safety chain circuit prevents motion of the elevator car when doors are open and the electrical safety chain is open. An electrically open electrical safety chain stops the operations of the overall elevator system. Electrically opening the electrical safety chain during elevator operation will result in an emergency stop of the elevator cab (car).